


Love is a driving force of many things

by MissSunnySweden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters with PTSD, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Timeline What Timeline, adopted characters, chosen family, more to come with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunnySweden/pseuds/MissSunnySweden
Summary: It drives people to go from strangers, to friends, to lovers, to loving partners. It reunites brother's spiraling into despair. It saves lost souls. It fuels protective fathers over their children. It makes children sleep safe at night despite the monsters in the dark. 
A gathering of drabbles for my original characters. Mostly fluff, but some angst will show up. There's no set timeline for events, and rating will sometimes go up. Tags will be added as we go along.





	1. How it all began

It was a cloudy day, that kind of day that had rain hanging in the air, making everyone carry umbrellas with them. Björn glanced up towards the sky, and lengthened his stride. Normally, he'd run around the park, but since the weather looked to take a turn for the worse, he decided to cut through it instead. He ran between the small bunch of trees, where a sudden noise made him stop. Choked sobs. He knew it was. 

“Hello?” He called out, looking around. The sobs stopped abruptly. Björn frowned. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He took a few steps towards the side where he had heard the sobbing. “You ok? Don't be scared..” He faltered, not really knowing what else to do. Then he saw a small girl crawling out from under a few bushes. Her trousers were dirty, and there were streaks of tears down her face. “Hey.” Björn crouched down, trying to get into her face-hight. “You ok? You lost your parents?” She nodded, wiping tears away from her dirty face. It didn't really help nothing. “Do you know their cellphone number? You can borrow my phone if you want.” He fished out from his pocket and held it out to her. She didn't take it, only shook her head. Björn looked up and down the path. “Well.. Where did you last see them?” 

“Bathroom.” She mumbled. The only the bathroom Björn knew of was by the playground, which made sense. 

“Right. Let's go back there then? They might be still looking for you there.” A tremble went through her, and Björn felt an uneasy stirring inside him. “Hey, you alright?” 

“The bad man was there.” She whispered, and Björn felt cold.

“Well.” He said, as calmly as he could manage. “I'll come with you. And if you see the bad-man again, you tell me, alright? I'll protect you.” She looked him up and down for a moment, but nodded carefully after a moment. 

They didn't get far before the girl suddenly perked up at the sound of dogs. They came around the small hill that had blocked them from sight. Björn took a reflexive step back. The dogs were huge, big furry hulking beasts. The girl, however, let out a loud cry of happiness and ran forward. Appearing only a moment after the two dogs, a large man came around the hill. Björn felt air leave him with a small gasp, as if he had been punched in the stomach. The man was gorgeous. Long blond hair, clean-shaven, and a shirt that only just seemed to contain the muscles underneath. Freckles dotted across his face, and a pair of piercing blue eyes, that widened when he saw the small girl. He rushed forward, sweeping the girl up so fast Björn was barely able to react. The girl was crying again, clinging on to the man, burying her face into his neck while he rubbed her back, hushing her gently. Finally, she quieted down, and the man looked up at Björn. 

“You found her?” His voice was deep, but smooth. Björn nodded. 

“She, she was hiding inside the woods..” He nodded towards the trees. The man nodded. 

“Thank you.” He smiled, and Björn lost whatever breath he had just caught. 

“No.. No problem.” He managed. Then he remembered. “She got scared..” 

“Aye, I figured.” The man's eyes grew dark for a moment. Then he seemed to shake it off. “I'm Thomas, by the way. And this is my girl Halia.” He skilfully adjusted his grip on the girl, so he could extend a hand in greeting. 

“Björn.” He took it. Glancing at the dogs now sitting quietly by their master's feet, he added. “Those are some impressive dogs. 

“They are, aren't they?” Thomas smiled again. “Freki and Geri. Their ancestors used to guard cattle against all sorts of nasty stuff. These two usually babysit.” He chuckled slightly. Björn found himself smiling. Then the first droplets of rain started to fall. Thomas looked up. “We should head for home.” He said, then he looked straight into Björn's eyes. “Thank you again. I'm glad someone found her.” Halia had lifted her head now, and gave Björn a shy smile and a small wave as they walked off again. Björn looked after them for a while, before the rain reminded him that he needed to get going.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was almost a week before he saw them again. His normal route took him past the dog-park, and one day, he saw two familiar giant dogs running around, playfully fighting about a dog-toy. 

“Björn!” A joyful child's voice reached him and he turned his head, seeing the same small girl from a week earlier running up towards him. He smiled. 

“Hi, Halia, right?” 

“You remember!” She grinned, that sort of smile that feels like sunshine. Björn glanced up behind her, and saw Thomas approaching, a similar smile on his face as he called out a greeting. 

They got to talking, watching Halia and the dogs tumble around in the grass. Halia turned out to be adopted, and Thomas was raising her alone. He turned out to be a bit older than Björn himself, Halia being 4. Thomas was ex-military and worked for his father's company, being responsible for security. Björn enjoyed listening to the older man talking, leaning against the fence for the dog-park. In the end, they exchanged numbers, as Thomas insisted on treating Björn to dinner for helping Halia. And.. maybe something else, if Björn read the signals right. He hoped he did. 

They started texting after that. A lot. Björn felt like a teenager with his first crush, but he didn't care, since the texts never failed to make him smile. In the mornings and afternoons, they were occasionally accompanied with photos of the little family's everyday life. 

“You sure about dating someone with a kid?” Angela leaned over his shoulder to peer at his phone. He jumped, having not heard her approach. 

“We're not dating.” He defended, pocketing the phone. They weren't supposed to use their phones off break, but the book-store was empty, and the manager was on break. Not that his manager was very strict with that rule, as long as costumers got the proper attention. 

“Could have fooled me. The way you two are texting.” The brunette chuckled. “But you wanna date, right? You have a picture? Lemme seee..” She fluttered her eyelashes at him in an exaggerated manner and he sighed, but pulled out his phone again. 

“Hot damn.” She said with a low whistle. “I can see why you don't mind the kid.” 

“Halia's a sweetheart.” He said with a frown. “Of course I don't.. mind.” She gave him an intense look, but said nothing more about it, returning to gushing over Thomas's arms. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

They had that dinner a little while later. Thomas turned out to be a surprisingly good cook, and a master at the grill. Halia was excitingly talking during most of dinner, but none of the adults minded, occasionally sharing a smile over the table. 

“Tired cub?” Thomas asked as Halia grew more and more quiet, eyes clearly struggling to stay open. 

“Noo.” She objected. 

“I think you are.” 

“But I don't wanna sleep.” She whined. “Björn'll leave then!” Thomas's eyes flickered across the table towards the younger man. 

“I'm sure this won't be the last time he's here.” He said in a placating tone. Björn hurried to agree, earning him a searching glance from the young girl before she consented to being carried by her father. 

“Time to lock up then?” Thomas said. Halia nodded quietly, and Björn frowned in question. Thomas caught his glance and nodded for him to follow. 

They then walked around the entire house, checking every window and door to make sure it was locked properly. Thomas helped her brush her teeth and get changed before she nodded off curled on the couch with Freki. 

“Halia doesn't sleep well unless she sees the place is locked up.” Thomas explained in a low voice. “They couldn't figure out why where she used to stay, but I usually take a round with the dogs anyway, and realised she didn't wake up half-as much if she joined me.” He looked at his daughter with a soft smile on his face. 

They talked softly for a little longer after that, until Björn had to leave. Thomas followed him to the door. The evening was chill, but not uncomfortable as Björn closed his jacket against the breeze. Just as he was about to leave he felt Thomas's hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey.” He turned back, and the older man leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Björn's eyes widened for a moment before kissing back. 

“I'd like to see you again.” Thomas mumbled as they pulled apart. 

“I'd like that.” Björn nodded, trying to control the furious blushing on his face. Wondering how Thomas could seem so calm. “Good... Good night.” He stumbled out into the street, walking down the road. Thomas watched him leave before walking inside and carefully locking the door again. He went over to the couch, swooping Halia into his arms. She stirred and blinked up to him with sleepy eyes. 

“You're happy.” She announced with a small smile. 

“Yhea. I am.” He said with a low chuckle and carried her off into her bedroom as she fell back asleep.


	2. Soft like winters snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still new and amazing, and sometimes Björn get's a little overwhelmed. It's alright.

It was snowing outside. Björn could see the heavy flakes falling outside the window. It made him want to pull up the covers even higher, if he could have moved. 

Not that he was cold or anything, rather the opposite. Halia was sleeping half-on top of him, and Thomas had one armed thrown straight over, so he could embrace both his daughter and his boyfriend in one huge hug. Ferki and Geri were curled up by their legs, effectively trapping all the body heat under the blankets. Björn could stay like this for hours. 

The clock on the wall showed 2 in the morning, and the room was only lit up by the street-light outside. The book they had been reading lay open on Thomas's side-table. It was quiet, apart from their breathing. Halia smelled of the new shampoo they had bought, the one with the “pretty flowers” on the cover. If there was ever a place that was truly perfect... this was it. This right here. Safe and sound, in bed with the people he loved the most. It made him so happy he was terrified. 

“Björn? Love, you alright?” He blinked, hadn't realised that Thomas's breathing had changed. 

“I.. I'm fine.” he whispered back, surprised at how shaky his voice sounded. 

“You're crying.” Thomas said, frowning, reaching to wipe a few stray tears of his face. “Are you sure you're alright?” 

“I..” He chuckled weakly. “I'm just so.. happy.” Thomas blinked in surprise, and gave him a strange look. 

“Father?” Halia mumbled, voice heavy with sleep as she looked wearily up at them. “Wassit?” 

“Nothing sweetheart.” Thomas assured her, petting her hair. 

“Is papa ok?” And no, he did not sob at that. She had been calling him papa for a month already and his heart had defiantly stopped fluttering every time. 

“Your papa is fine.” Thomas said with a smile that suggested yes, yes Björn had just sobbed. “He's just a little overwhelmed right now.” Björn managed to nod. 

“Yhea.. I'm sorry I woke you up sweetie. I'm just.. happy. It's alright I promise.” Halia smiled.

“'s ok papa, we're happy too.. right father?” She said, before being cut off by a yawn. 

“Yhea we are.” Thomas said, his voice full of fondness. “Now go back to sleep cub.” Halia nodded, and curled up, between them this time, nestled against Björn's nightshirt. Björn embraced her, holding her close as she fell back asleep. “You should sleep too love.” Thomas said, carefully reaching over so he could kiss the younger man. “It's too late for this. Or early. I don't care.” 

Björn smiled and nodded. He fell asleep again with Thomas's hand in his hair, and Halia's heartbeat against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a review, if you would! It means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a comment if you enjoyed! Trying my hand at doing my own thing, so I'm a bit nervous. This is a very short-handed version of events, and will likely be expanded upon later.


End file.
